


The Savior

by bubblyani



Category: Equilibrium (2002)
Genre: F/M, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:20:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23471599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblyani/pseuds/bubblyani
Summary: As a member of the Underground Resistance, you knew it would be your end when a High Cleric had caught you in his sights. But when he suddenly lets you free, you were forced to make a decision.
Relationships: John Preston & Reader, John Preston/Reader
Kudos: 11





	The Savior

With bated breath, you waited. Whilst leaning against the wall, a birthed a hope to not be spotted. But the moment a speeding bullet broke the glass of the window nearby, you knew that hope was barren and useless.

“She’s inside…I repeat! She’s inside the building!”

The loud voice through the microphone echoed throughout the whole area. It signaled the armed soldiers to charge their way into the old building. For even the sight of a single member of the Underground Resistance was a trigger for the Tetragrammaton in Libria.

Were you surrounded? You did not know. Holding on the small clothed bag that was slung to the side, you silently but swiftly made your way out to the hallway. Yet the loud, banging noises downstairs was a clear enough sign they were closing in. Heart pounding with intensity, you began to run.

You ran fast, so fast until end of the hallway was in your sights. A window. You had to think fast.

With a small prayer, you took a deep breath. For all you could do was jump through it.

You jumped, crashing your way through the opening. The shattered glass appeared to look like rain drops as you plummeted down.

Thankfully it was only one floor, easing your landing when you rolled over the moment you reached the ground. Fortunate to survive with only a few cuts from the broken glass, you began to stand.

“Freeze!”

To your dismay, you heard a voice. Male, deep. Finally looking up, you had to catch your breath upon seeing the man before you. Having a Cleric point a gun at you, was definitely worse than any other officer or a dozen soldiers do so. Still on your knees, you slowly raised both your hands to surrender, for you had accepted your fate.

“Do what you must”

You said, in a low, yet certain voice. With nothing to regret, you looked at the Cleric dead in the eye.

His expression, so cold and statuesque, it was the usual that you’ve heard of a Cleric. But given his appearance, it was certainly a sheer pity he was one. The unapologetic look you wore changed into confusion when you realized his look was changing too. The way his eyebrows twitched surprised you as the other muscles of his face relaxed, forming into an expression which could only be described as compassion. Was that emotion you saw in him?

“Go…“

He muttered. And for a moment you wondered if your ears had mistaken.

“What?”

You asked softly, with disbelief.

“I said Go!” He yelled, “Get out of here!”

Timing was apt, as the doors burst open in the distance, with swarms of soldiers leaving the building.

To your surprise, you took his advise. Without wasting a second, you ran like hell.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The Underground Resistance, it remained strong as the walls of Libria stood for ages since World War III. The community it managed to be self sufficient. Yet every now and then, the brave lot would dare to climb out to gather. To gather that was considered essential at the Nethers. You became a clear example. But you were neither a soldier of the cause, nor a Scout. You were far from it.

“Y/N! You’re back!”

“Oh Thank god….”

“What happened to you?…”

The the slightly bleeding cuts on your face frightened the others. However, Jurgen, the leader of the Resistance, barely showed any form of fear, nor was he relieved.

“You could have been killed”

Your temples tightened as he spoke. He was disappointed.

“I know…”You said, “And I was ready for it…”

“That’s not the point I’m trying to make Y/N-”

“I was _almost_ killed…but the one that caught me. The Cleric…he let me go” you added, with relief in your tone.

“I know…”

Jurgen said, “We’ve been watching him…”

As he said that, curiosity came over you.

“Who is he?”

“Cleric John Preston”

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

You learnt about John Preston with new found enthusiasm you had never had for anything else in your life. Jurgen had definitely been observing him enough to know enough. Funny how possibly the Finest among the Grammaton Clerics, a widower with two children, could even dare to taste change when fate decided to tempt him to drop his prozium and avoid the dose. The change that enabled him to feel what he could not for almost his entire life.

Thus, him sparing your life was truly his doing, it was his instinct, done by his genuine desire. His heroism made you feel less guilty of finding him very attractive. For he was indeed handsome. Every day, even for a mere few seconds, you could still picture his face entirely. Those high cheekbones, eyes, nose, and those lips. The beating of your heart would begin increasing in speed by that mere imagination. Only then was it clear for you how it had been a while since you felt excitement this way. No wonder you found yourself smiling to yourself ,much to others curiosity.

One day, when you were doing so in the midst of your daily work, the unexpected was to be expected. Whispers traveled fast enough for you to know, he was finally here.

Sudden commotion tempted you to come out of the greenhouse.

“What’s a Cleric doing here?”

“Murderer!”

“You’re not invited here!”

Loud voices of a headstrong teenagers cried out. You rolled your eyes for you knew it was for Preston.

“Oh hush now! There’s no need for concern…“

The commotion died down instantly the moment your strong voice cut through like a knife. Passing through the crowd, you continued:

"He’s here on Jurgen’s invitation-” 

You were cut off, upon finally catching glance of him standing there before you. John Preston was as graceful and handsome as you remembered him to be. Except this time, he was shocked by the sight of you. And for a second you felt your breath was lost as well.

“I am sure he won’t cause us any harm” you finally managed to say, causing the others to shrug off and resume their work once again. Looking back at him, you smiled warmly.

“Follow me…I will escort you out”

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The walk together, it was quiet. You knew Jurgen had met him, had briefed him on all that was to be said. Even though you had almost million questions to ask him, your mouth was simply sewn shut.

“Why were you up there that day?”

John decided to inquire in your place. Looking back at the others, who looked smaller with distance, you took a deep breath.

“Well…as you can see, the Underground Resistance is also carried out according to a system. A much looser one, of course.” You said with a smile, “In order to survive here, sustenance was to be taken cared of. I belong to a group of people called The Farmers. We are responsible for making sure everyone is well fed. Actually...there were some seeds for some certain vegetables I wanted to get. And as we found out, it could be found over at the Nethers.”

You stopped, upon realizing you’ve spoken too much. He merely nod in acknowledgment. The longer you looked at him, you were reminded of an important matter.

“I…” you began, the moment you both ended up at the exit, “I couldn’t really thank you for sparing my life…Thank you” you said, smiling, “I truly hope you will help us in our mission, John” you said, finally calling his name out, “It’s the right thing to do…You’d know that by now”

Pressing the button on the wall near you, the entrance door opened slowly.

“I never asked you for your name…”

John said, making you look back at him once again.

“Y/N…”

You said with clarity, hoping he’d remember it well. Nodding respectfully, John stepped through the door while you watched him slowly disappear.

“Y/N…”

Except he returned in a flash.

“Yes?” You answered, thrilled internally to hear him call out your name. Nervously, John took another step as he lowered his voice.

“Do you like…dogs?”

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Whilst dealing with his life sans Prozium, John was compelled to rescue a dog from a raid one fateful day. And the fact he trusted you to safeguard it was indeed honorable. With no place to keep it safe, it seemed like a good idea to do so. You were ecstatic, truthfully. You had not seen a dog in a long time. Brushing your fingers against the soft fur of pure innocence was something you missed for a while.

You took care of the animal like it was your very own. You made sure it was quiet, yet indulged on it’s new found freedom underground among the people. The more you took care of it, the more it reminded you of John. So much you decided to name it Preston jr.

Was it obvious? Was it regretful? You wondered, especially when the others teased you. But considering the happiness it brought, you knew it was nothing to regret about.

You started to notice the increase in John’s visits since Preston jr., and it truly made your days. The way he held the little dog and with such tenderness, the way he caught himself smiling were moments you cherished.

“I can’t believe I almost let him get shot” he said, looking at the dog with adoration.

“Well...If there was anything in your power that you could do, you would do it.”you said, “That’s being human”

The gentleness in your voice was quite evident when you said so.

“I brought you something”

John said, releasing the canine.

“You did?” You asked with surprise, completely unaware of how Preston jr. raced between your legs. Your eyes widened by the sight of him drawing out a small leather bound book from his pocket. It was old edition of Selection of Poems by W.B Yeats.

“Oh my-John!” You covered your mouth in shock, "You shouldn’t have…” you added, your voice filled with warmth as you took the book he offered. Looking down, John let a soft chuckle.

“I found this during a raid…” he said, "...figured you would appreciat-“

A surprising embrace from you certainly was enough to interrupt him. An involuntary response , yet you did not regret it. You were simply gleeful the moment you felt his hands slowly rest on your back, hugging you back nervously. Even through the leather, and the thick black robes, you felt his warmth which was slowly coming to fruition.

You clearly couldn’t but adore this man.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tension had been growing in the recent. With the Tetragrammaton Council hungered with curiousity to wipe any means of threat off the face of the earth, the Resistance was even more motivated to reach their goal. Their goal of eliminating Father and the use of Prozium.

“You _know_ what is going on on the outside…” Jurgen said, whilst following you to the exit, “Why on _earth_ would you even consider doing this?”

“What? Being a Scout?” You said, stating it’s simplicity, as you pressed the button, "It’s just for one day…I’m just doing my part-"

“ _Your part_ …is feeding the community…enriching the minds of the young” He said, watching the door slowly open “…Is this about the cleric?”

You froze, as if you were caught in a trap. Though he was not family by blood, Jurgen was like a brother to you. And along with that, came in the concern.

“What do you mean?” You feigned surprise, but your monotonous tone suggested otherwise.

“Your connection with him…” Jurgen added, “Do _not_ let it compromise our mission,Y/N…”

Unwilling to respond, you left.

As much as you were ready and willing to replace an injured Scout, you were also fueled by a selfish cause. It had come to the point, not seeing John even for a day was merely torture for you.

The Nethers may have been empty, but a Scout will always be dwelling in the area at all times. And that was today’s mission for you.

With your hand dug inside the side bag you wore, you leaped over to any shadow or shelter without any exposure to the sunlight, for the light would mean trouble.

Walking past a huge building, you suddenly froze. Distant voices alarmed you enough. Leaning against the wall, you listened to them carefully.

Until you realized one of them was John.

“Officer…I order you to stand down…”

You heard John say, keeping composure.

“Sorry Cleric…” 

A voice replied. Could have been a low ranking officer, “This was a direct order by Cleric Brandt. You are under arrest for Sense Offense”

Covering your mouth, you stifled a gasp. That intense pounding of your heart, you felt it once again. Could it be that John was getting in the midst of danger even more with the asossication of the resistance?

“There’s clearly been a mistake…” John replied, “Stand down…”

“I am afraid not, sir…” the officer continued, “If you retaliate we will be forced to shoot you…”

Hiding, You felt helpless. You were compelled to help. Until suddenly, you finally realized the reason your hand was inside your cloth bag the whole time. Unpinning the stun grenade you found, you threw it over to the officers direction without hesitation.

The area lit up with a flashing light and deafened by a bang! Leaping out from the safety of the building, you presented yourself to them, creating the best distraction.

“It’s her! The Offender!”

Hearing them cry out, you began to dash away, tempting them for a chase, and steering them far away from John.

“Go go go!”

Running at the utmost speed, it was the first ever time you felt having the law enforcement on your tail was essential. For a second it was thrilling, you felt brave.

But all the sudden you felt your body jerk, suddenly frozen in midair, whilst hearing a single loud noise. Looking down only did you realize a speeding bullet had followed by a speeding bullet penetrated through the stomach.

Tripping on your own foot, you fell to your knees. Aware of the bleeding, you forced yourself to fall on your back. 

“Y/N!!!”

John’s screams reached your ears with clarity. As badly as you longed to respond, you were so close to losing consciousness. Noises of endless raining gunshots arose nearby followed by cries of pain. With eyes growing heavy, you wondered if this was the day you were meant to die. Body finally giving in, your eyes closed in completion.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The moment your eyes fluttered open, you knew you were still alive. Thank Goodness.

With a mere few blinks, you knew you were back underground. And given the person sitting by your bed, you were certainly not alone.

“John!” You muttered drowsily, sitting up in an instant, only for your ears to catch a cry of pain from your lips.

With the bullet taken out, you seemed to still suffer from the injury. Resting on your elbows, you looked at the concerned Cleric, who was alive to your relief.

“Looks like You saved me…again”

You said embarrassingly. His lips curled into a small smile.

“Well...Someone once told me .If there was anything in your power that you could do, you would do it. That’s being human” he said. Touched by the fact he remembered your words to the very last detail, you couldn’t help but flash a small smile yourself.

“But…” John began, "You shouldn’t have done that. That was _completely_ reckless” and this time he was not smiling. You sighed.

“I had to…I had no choice.” You said, "I was doing it for y-"

You paused. For you were afraid to say it out loud. Clearing your throat, you went on a different direction:

"That moment ...when I got shot, A part of me was afraid, very afraid. But when I was losing my consciousness, I realized I was ready. I was ready to die. I didn’t care. I did my part somehow to help. To help you. So I don’t care if I die anymore…"

"You’re not dying. The doctor said so.” John replied, "And you’re lying. You do care” he added.

"Well…i prefer not to say why…"

"You don’t need to…”

For some reason, you were overwhelmed with emotion, so much so that a single tear came trickling down your left eye. Surprised by your reaction, John proceeded to do the unimaginable.

Releasing his hand from the constraints of his leather glove, he let his thumb softly wipe the tear off your cheek. Though the deed was done, his hand remained on your face. You felt your breath enter your lungs in breaks as he caressed your face with fascination. You discovered your own parts of your face with his touch.

Taking this as an opportunity, you didn’t hesitate to raise your hand up. You didn’t hesitate to feel his eyebrows, and high cheekbones in feathery touches. You even could not help but stare at those lips throughout. Giving him the courage to follow that instinct himself, you felt even bolder as you both moved closer, as the two pairs of curious lips found each other in the form of a kiss.

A part of you wanted to break down in tears, while the other wanted to burst into song. It had been a while since you felt this feeling. You were relaxed yet excited at the same time. Eager to show your true desire, you went on ahead, displaying your passions as you increased the pressure of your lips on his. And to your relief, he found it welcoming, kissing you back with a newfound passion as the kiss felt more wholesome and complete. Weakness took over your knees, and you were ready to float on a cloud. Laying back down, you were happy his lips never left yours. As he took his other glove off, his bare hands did their own exploration as one stroked your head, while the other enveloped your own hand tightly, as if he did not wish to let you go.

"John…” you breathed in desperation the moment he pulled away. Exhaling deeply in response, he pressed his forehead against yours.

“I... _will_ do everything in my power to stop Father…..I promise…” he breathed back, to watch you nod.

"But promise me…” he continued, “...to not be reckless next time…”

Embarassingly, you looked away. But before you could regret your actions, your heart skipped a beat with such exaggeration the moment you felt his lips on your forehead with a phrase that could cure you of any ailment for life. 

"Cause I need you…”


End file.
